


The Day After Christmas

by TheWorldWithoutMyWords



Category: Winter Garden, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldWithoutMyWords/pseuds/TheWorldWithoutMyWords
Summary: This is a short fiction about what happened right after Winter Garden’s last scene.
Relationships: Ahn Jeong Won - Relationship, Jang Gyeo ul
Kudos: 104





	The Day After Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good a writer, but I want to share my first fiction about Winter Garden. This may contain typographical and grammatical errors. Please bear with me.

In a brief moment, Jeong-won laid his head on Gyeo-ul’s shoulder as he continued to hug her. He can’t find the right words to answer her confession rather his body moved to express how his real feelings. _I won’t leave her,_ he thought. Gyeo-ul clearly knows that there won’t be assurance of anything with her confession. But she still gathered every inch of courage she has and poured her heart out. **“Can we stay like this?”** Jeongwon boldly asked. Even before Gyeoul can answer, a phone rang and it was hers.

She took the phone out of her gown’s pocket and answered the call.

 **“Yes, okay. I’ll go.”** Gyeoul replied to the nurse on the other line. She got a call from a nurse about a patient on the female ward.

She was about to step outside the room and said, **“Professor, -”** Before she even finished her sentence, Jeongwon said, **“I’ll wait for you. I won’t leave.”**

Gyeoul felt everything that happened was surreal. She was relieved and worried at the same time by what he said. _What if, he’ll still leave?_

Jeongwon was disappointed by the call and hoped they were given a chance to talk immediately. He wants to tell her about what he truly feels. He was sorry that the time he took to understand his own feelings has caused her extreme pain along the way. He wants to remove all the doubts Gyeo-ul has from his supposedly departure.

Gyeoul finished attending to the patient in the female ward. She also did her chart rounds from other wards. She hoped to see Jeongwon again at the office as he had promised. _I hope he stayed._ She’s quite doubtful, he might have received a call since he is on-call. She looked at her phone and saw a message from Jeong-won made her sigh, **“Gyeoul-ah, I got a call from ER. I’m sorry.”** She understands it, nonetheless she can’t help but to feel sad.

Gyeo-ul went back to the office and Jeong-won’s not there as she expected. She looked at her phone and saw its past 1 o’clock in the morning. She decided to just eat because still feels a sense of both comfort and anxiety after her confession. Her appetite grew bigger while thinking about everything that has transcended in the past hours. She touched her cheeks and once again felt butterflies in her stomach. Her smiles cannot hide how happy she is. Gyeoul tried to calm herself and focused on eating her noodles, then she heard the sound of the door opening.

 **“Can I join you eat?”** Jeongwon asked as he entered the GS’ office. She was taken aback but happy to see him.

 **“Y-Yes.”** Gyeoul awkwardly answered. _I thought he has left. I mean, I hope he didn’t._

 **“Are you that hungry?”** Jeongwon teased looking at her eating with two bowls of instant noodles in front of her. It made him smile, he felt joy just looking at her enjoying the food. He slowly took the seat beside her.

 **“Can I eat this?”** Jeongwon asked trying to get one bowl from her.

Gyeo-ul instinctively reached for his hand, stopping him from getting it. Jeongwon was surprised from Gyeo-ul’s action. In fact, he felt shy because she touched his hand. He can’t help but stare at it.

 **“Don’t eat this Gyosunim. It’s too spicy, I know you can’t eat it. I’ll make a new one for you.”** Gyeo-ul suggested. She immediately stopped from eating and stood up to grab a new cup of noodles in the cabinet.

Gyeo-ul’s thoughtfulness made him fall for her even more.

 **“How did you know I don’t eat spicy food?”** Jeongwon asked while looking at her preparing for the food. He was extremely curious how she knows about it.

 **“I just know.”** She replied nonchalantly, pouring the hot water in the of bowl of ramen. _I know, because Professor Ik Jun told me._ She closed the lid and put chopsticks on the top of it. 

Gyeoul slowly walked and put the noodles in front of Jeongwon and said in a jolly tone, **“One cup of ramen for Professor Ahn.”** She has made him smile once again.

She went back to her seat and continued to eat her noodles. There were a few seconds of awkwardness between them. Jeongwon is only starring at her while waiting for the noodles to be fully cooked. Gyeoul can’t look at him though she felt his eyes looking at hers. The room was occupied with the sound of Gyeo-ul’s chewing. Breaking the deafening silence, Jeongwon spoked and asked, **“Isn’t it irritating that your glasses get foggy when you eat hot food?** ”

His question could make the situation worse but Gyeo-ul looked at him and giggled, **“I haven’t thought of it for a long time, maybe I got used to it.”** Jeong-won’s question is out of nowhere but she appreciates his effort to start the conversation.

 **“But I realized it’s slightly annoying.”** She added.

Seeing her giggle, Jeongwon felt his blood rushing through his cheeks. Without thinking, he immediately grabbed the noodles Gyeoul prepared and started to eat. He wanted to hide his embarrassment.

 **“Professor, I think you’re hungry too.** ” Gyeoul joked.

 **“A bit.”** Trying to hide his face.

 **“Gyosunim, I think the ramen’s too spicy for you. Your face is getting too red.”** Gyeoul said worriedly. She saw his face starting to turn red.

 **“Really?”** Jeongwon replied. He knows the real reason why his face is blushing. The noodles he is eating has a mild spicy flavor and he is aware of it. His tolerance is not that low because he has eaten the same ramen before. _This is embarrassing,_ he thought. He can’t look at Gyeo-ul in the eyes to hide his face.

 **“Gyosunim, your face is too red. I’ll get you something to drink.”** Despite the situation, Gyeo-ul still remains to be calm yet her voice can’t hide her concern. She took a box of milk in her table’s drawer and gave it to Jeongwon.

 **“Drink this, Professor. It’s not cold, but it will help.”** She assured.

Without a word, Jeongwon took the milk and drank a few sips of it. **“No, drink more.”** Gyeoul said in a serious tone.

He almost finished the whole box and replied, **“I feel a lot better.”** Jeongwon wants to assure Gyeoul that he is fine.

 **“I’m sorry Gyosunim. I thought that flavor has mild spiciness.”** Gyeoul said while giving him a little bow.

 **“I ruined your appetite.”** She added looking the floor. Jeong-won can see her with a bit pout of her face.

 **“Not really, I actually enjoyed it. I can usually eat it, because it’s still hot when I eat it.”** Jeongwon trying to comfort Gyeoul while holding into both of her shoulders. She’s still is not talking.

 **“By the way, how come you have a carton of milk in your drawer?”** Jeongwon asked trying to change the topic.

Gyeoul’s face brightened and answered, **“That was given by Dr. Lee. He actually bought too many of it and gave them to me.”**

**“Really?”**

Gyeoul tries to show all the food in her drawer. Chocopies, chocolate bars, and biscuits. **“My drawer isn’t always full with food. Professors gave these to me because they felt bad that I’ll be on-duty. They said it’s Christmas and I was supposed to be with my family.”** She explained.

Being the only resident in GS, it is expected that Gyeo-ul will be working on night shifts during holidays.

**“These chocopies were given by Prof. Lee. All these were given by them. Professor Ik Jun said he will treat me tomorrow. I mean today, it’s already one in the morning.”**

**“Ik Jun?”**

Gyeo-ul answered with a nod. _Does Ik Jun really need to treat her to a meal?_

**_“_ Aren’t he busy?”**

**“He is. But he’s sorry because he forgot to buy something for me.”** She replied nonchalantly.

**“Ah, I see.”**

**“Actually, I refused Prof. Ik Jun’s offer, I said a cup of coffee will do.”** Gyeoul’s answer gave Jeong-won a sense of relief, he did not think he’ll need.

 **“Then, I’m the only one who hasn’t bought you food.”** Jeong-won said.

 **“Gyosunim, there’s no need for you to do that. I have a bunch of them.”** Gyeo-ul defended trying to show him again the food on her drawer.

“ **Gyeoul-ah.”** Jeong-won called her in a serious tone.

 **“Professor, it’s really fine.”** She tried to reassure him.

 **“Gyeoul-ah. Can I buy you dinner this weekend? Just the two of us. Outside the hospital, not in scrubs but in personal clothes?”** Jeong-won asked. Gyeoul is very familiar with the words he just spoke.

Gyeo-ul can’t believe what she has heard. Though she even knows herself that she won’t refuse his offer. She was not able to reply to his questions.

 **“I’ll buy you a meal this weekend. Not as a professor-"** Jeong-won stopped and took a deep breath.

 **-but as your boyfriend.”** He immediately added. Jeongwon did not ask her the same questions but gave her two statements in declaration of his feelings. He was certain about what he feels and he wants to make sure she knows it.


End file.
